To provide, enable, or otherwise support functionalities such as driver assistance, controlling vehicle dynamics, and/or autonomous driving, well proven algorithms for interpreting sensor data are indispensable. In particular, algorithms for detecting boundaries of driving lanes are vital. Presently, real-world sensor data are relied upon for developing, training, testing and proving such algorithms. However, it is expensive, in terms of time, money and resources, to acquire a useful amount of real-world data.